1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant carrier apparatus, and more particularly to an infant carrier apparatus that has a detachable child holding accessory and a method of installing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stroller apparatus typically comprises a support frame provided with wheels, a seat, a backrest and a handle assembly. After a child is placed on the seat, the parent can use the handle to push the stroller in movement. In certain strollers, the seat may be made of a rigid material, which may not provide comfortable support when the child is seated for a prolonged period of time. In other strollers, the seat and backrest may also be designed to provide two seating configurations, i.e., facing forward and rearward. When the backrest is inclined toward the front of the infant carrier apparatus, the child can be seated oriented rearward facing the caregiver. While the sight of the caregiver is intended to comfort the child, the distance separating the seated child from the caregiver may mitigate the benefit of the seating position facing rearward.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved infant carrier apparatus that allows the placement of the child in a comfortable position closer to the caregiver, and address at least the foregoing issues.